worldvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Riri
Riri is the goddess of Fantasy, Creativity and Performance. She's a fairly well-experienced goddess- she just hasn't socialized with anyone other than Kai and Leilani in years. Appearance Physical Riri has long, asymmetrical hair that stops at her chest. It’s brown, slightly wavy, and a patch of it is shaved off on her left hand side, all of the hair being swept off to her right. Her hair is dyed at the tips, and the color changes depending on her mood. Her skin is pale and she is about 5’8 in height, with a lithe build. Clothing Riri usually dresses in black outfits with pops of neon colors or white outfits with pastels. Her signature outfit is a black pirate coat with silver accents, the coat trailing to her ankles. She wears black knee-high boots with it, and a neon skirt that changes colors depending on her mood underneath with a black blouse for a shirt. She wears socks that stop at her ankles that are white. She has a bunch of various hairpins in rainbow colors that are jabbed in at random in her hair. She wears a choker of pearls around her neck and pearl earrings. Personality Basics Riri’s personality has changed from her old one. She’s friendly to an extent and can be partially conceited, and is an easily irritable goddess. Her moods affect the neon colors on her all-black outfit, they will change depending on her mood. Riri is very sly and will not hesitate to lie about most things- the only time she will tell the truth no matter what is when someone she loves is at risk. Her ordinary speech consists of truth and lies combined together. Riri is very openminded and will keep your secrets, if you choose to trust her with them. She also makes a bunch of bad jokes, as it is a part of her sense of humor.. Despite her crazy personality, Riri loves to take care of children. Breaking Point Riri possesses a skill called her "Breaking Point". It is only accessible by triggering a sense of extreme emotion, usually relating to a loved one being in danger, or her life being on the line. Riri’s Breaking Point increases her senses and fighting capabilities, but lessens her emotions. It’s easy for her to slip out of it, but hard to enter “Breaking Point”. Color Association and Guide Riri's skirt and hair fades into a color associating to her mood, acting as a fairly visible mood ring. The following explains her emotions and what is required to trigger them. Red Red shows that Riri is currently feeling angry or rather infuriated with the situation or someone. It usually takes someone to work up her nerves or to betray her to achieve red. Orange Orange is usually used to show that Riri is feeling irritable or miffed, due to something either being imperfect or someone pressing her buttons. Yellow When Riri's hair and skirt are yellow, Riri is usually rather happy or joyful. It's easy to achieve, and is one of her most common emotions. Green Green shows that Riri is jealous, envious, or feeling negatively about herself or another. This is a rather rare emotion and hard to trigger- no one really knows how. Blue Blue shows that Riri is in a calm state and doesn't feel a load of emotions at the moment. If she is in a calm situation or by herself, that's usually the color her hair and outfit shows. Purple Purple shows that Riri is about to enter her Breaking Point. This is the rarest to trigger, and when it does, it's usually by overload of emotions and someone's life being at risk. Powers Creation Riri has the ability to create the things she sees in her mind, but she has to have a clear mind and focus hard to make them appear. It works about 40-70% of the time. Shapeshifting Riri is capable of altering her physical state into animals or other humanoids. Weapons Riri fights with her imagination: creates the abilities she needs from her mind to help her through the battle. Her hairpins also double as throwing knives. Domain The Galactic Kingdom Riri's domain resides in space: it's an entire kingdom, sealed in a constellation of bubbles. The bubbles create a breathable atmosphere and they are indestructable. For the most part, the Galactic Kingdom is very temperate: cold winters and warm summers. The city appears like a french town, with a rather quaint feel to it- although, the city itself is massive and the castle overlooking the city is slightly intimidating. The kingdom doesn't seem to relate to Riri's deityship much- actually, it's a creation of her own mind. The world was something she had imagined from when she was younger. Backstory Riri was originally the deity of Artisans, Biology, and Music, reborn from a young woman who died in protest. She was an empty husk of her self when she was turned into a deity- she had no memories of her past life, only the intelligence she had gained from education and memories of locations. Guided by Kai and Leilani, they brought Riri back to the locations she remembered to help rebuild her memory. Suddenly, she remembered her sister from her past life, but shortly after, Riri disappeared again and Kai and Leilani in a panic. Of course, she came back days later reborn, with a new domain and new workers. Again. Her previous life will be shown more throughout the roleplay. Category:GGaD